


Don't Get Drunk

by Smilock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilock/pseuds/Smilock
Summary: 「你知道我真正需要是甚麼嗎？」Dean在Sam後退前抓住了他的手臂，「如果你正嘗試幫我的話我可以告訴你，這裡的酒庫貨存還多著呢，挑一瓶然後準備好把你的道德和常識甚麼的垃圾都丟到地獄去吧。」





	1. 繁體版

**Author's Note:**

> *黃暴PWP  
> *不是糖,不要期望純愛  
> *自暴自棄的Dean和稍微黑化的Sam  
> *人家酒後亂性我是作者酒後角色亂性  
> 简体用家点下一个chapter看~

舌頭上熱辣的刺痛感，喉嚨裡像點燃了一把火似地灸熱，腦袋澎脹而昏沉，意識飄浮到雲層裡。Dean深愛著這些感覺，他沉迷酒後異常美好的世界。即使酒醉後會面臨世界末日他也不再關心了，就交給清醒的自己吧。

 

Sam就在這裡，在他的身旁，Dean突然就覺得自己是最幸福的人了。所以他甚至沒有思考過這是否恰當，就把自己掛在Sam身上。

 

突如其來的體溫讓Sam嚇了一跳，差點要把Dean推開。他從他的電腦回過神來，突然意識到自己太專注了，「Dean，」他看著桌上的空瓶子，臉上失去了表情，「我以為我們已經達成了有關『不要喝醉』的協定。」

 

「我沒有醉。」Dean搖晃著爬起來，做了個鬼臉，「你怎麼會覺得一瓶伏特加就能放倒你的哥哥？」

 

「你得承認你酒量不如以前好了，因為現在你就是醉了。」Sam不自在地往後縮了縮，把筆記本電腦合上，打算先處理他的哥哥的問題。

 

他們住進地堡以後Dean不再像以前一樣每天往口裡灌酒，但自從把Jack落在那個天啟世界之後Dean又開始喝酒了，而且一天比一天喝得凶。有時候Sam也會陪著他，畢竟Sam也是懂的，雖然Dean老是取笑他的弟弟是個愛吃草的健康寶寶，但到了現在這個境況他又怎麼拒絕借酒消愁這個主意呢？可是直到上一次他們真的完全喝醉了，Sam才決定不能再買醉，而且限制了Dean的喝酒量。

 

Dean同意了不醉的協定，但有時候還是會喝多了（Sam無法確定這是故意的還是他的哥哥只是本能地追酒）。所以Sam跟他一起喝，哥哥喝多少弟弟就喝多少，這樣Sam能決定甚麼時候阻止Dean繼續喝。這次真的是失策了，Dean就在他的身旁，Sam專注在他的電腦上，有時候會回應Dean的搭訕，但大多還是專注在電腦屏幕上。以致於他還未喝完第二杯，Dean就已經把酒瓶清空了。

 

Sam也進入微醺的狀態了，但天啊，他喝的量甚至還沒有那瓶伏特加的五分之一，Dean卻把剩下的都喝個精光。

 

「好吧。你知道嗎，你需要去睡一覺了。」Sam站起來，讓身體習慣那飄然的感覺之後拉著Dean的手臂。

 

「我不需要那個。」Dean抗議道，他從Sam手中抽回自己的手臂，但顯然醉醺醺的他無法在這個動作中找到平衡，所以他只是向後倒下去了。

 

Sam及時抱住了Dean防止他的哥哥自殺式墮地，但他很快又拉開了彼此的距離，只是確保Dean好好的坐著，「我說你需要。」

 

「你知道我真正需要是甚麼嗎？」Dean在Sam後退前抓住了他的手臂，「如果你正嘗試幫我的話我可以告訴你，這裡的酒庫貨存還多著呢，挑一瓶然後準備好把你的道德和常識甚麼的垃圾都丟到地獄去吧。」

 

Sam像被刺痛了一樣畏縮了，「你知道，其實我並不像你那麼需要酒精來鼓勵自己這樣做。」他沒有表情地看著Dean，突然冒起了一點惱火。

 

「噢，對，因為小Sammy本來就對男人有興趣而且他老哥的身體還這麼火辣。」Dean提高了音調，抓著弟弟的手放開來，「但你太膽小了以致於，那是甚麼來著，一邊喊著哥哥的名字一邊手淫但是卻不敢碰他？」

 

「DEAN！我們已經討論過這個而且決定不再提起了，我說過那只是因為我是個該死的雙性戀以及我已經有非常長的時間沒有跟甚麼人做愛而且，」Sam怒吼著，一口氣把曾經向Dean解釋過的話快速地重申，「你24小時都在我旁邊而你還從不在意裸體在我面前閒晃，那只是一點扭曲的性衝動而已，只是性！」

 

「而如果你現在把我弄到床上去操我的屁股那也只是性而已。」Dean苦笑著反駁。

 

「對於你來說不是！」Sam握緊了拳，他跟Dean距離這麼近，卻怎麼也碰不到對方，「我知道你在想甚麼，即使把我們是兄弟這個事實暫時放下，這也不是一場合適的性，你不知道你在幹甚麼，這就是為甚麼你要把自己灌醉才向我索求性，你不會想要——」

 

「我不想要，但我需要！」Dean朝Sam吼回去，他猛然推開Sam，從椅子上跳起來，搖搖晃晃地要往地堡的出口走去，「你知道嗎，你是最好的人選但鑑於你不願意，我猜我只要去隨便一家gay吧都能釣到好幾個樂意幫我的人。」

 

這下可是成功挑戰Sam的理智了，他發出一聲絕望的咆哮，揪住他的哥哥的衣領粗暴地把對方按在牆上，「你哪裡都不去。」他低頭咬了Dean的耳朵一口，用一種令Dean這在地獄待過的男人都會生痛的力道。

 

是的，Sam Winchester是一個雙性戀，在他十幾歲仍是個懵懂少年時就發現了自己對男性也有興趣的事實。在Jessica死後，他慢慢回復過來以後他對男性的興趣也隨之回到他的身體裡。但他對Dean隱藏得不錯，而Dean大概一直堅信他是個完全的直男所以十多年來並未懷疑過，直至那一次。

 

Dean的身體一直都是Sam最鐘情的男性身體，不像自己一樣健碩有突出的肌肉，但是肌理分明，並沒有刻意鍛鍊，但是身體結實，有著健康的小麥色皮膚。還有那個被藏在牛仔褲裡並不高調、但一旦褪下衣物就能看見那意外地性感的翹臀。事實上Sam曾好幾次因為自己對哥哥的身體有著如此齷齪的想法而感到自責，但Dean壓根就沒有考慮到他的感受，有時候他忘記帶衣服去浴室了，洗完澡連毛巾也不披上就光溜溜地去廚房拿啤酒，光溜溜地走回自己的房間。

 

有一次，長期缺乏對象好好發洩性欲的Sam按捺不住了，他坐在床上甚至沒有檢查房間的門鎖好了沒，踢掉了牛仔褲和內褲，只用一點口水潤滑就套弄起他那完全變硬了的小兄弟。Dean那還帶著濕氣的身軀在他的腦裡不停出現，更性感的是有時候Dean的陰莖是半硬的，他抽搐著射出來時不自覺地喊了Dean的名字。當他回過神來，卻發現已經穿戴整齊的Dean站在他的房間門前目瞪口呆地看著他。

 

被撞破手淫不是一件新鮮的事，他倆之間一向沒有多少私隱可言，他也試過不小心打擾了Dean手淫的時刻，他們通常就互相揶揄一下，有時候Sam不小心看到會停下來觀賞一會再假裝沒有看到過。但聽見你的兄弟在手淫時呻吟著你的名字則是完全不一樣的事了。

 

那之後他只好向Dean坦白了自己的性取向，解釋了那只是莫名其妙的性衝動，並向Dean保證自己對哥哥的身體絕對沒有不軌的企圖。他以為Dean會做出一個噁心的鬼臉然後開始疏遠他，但事實上Dean只是輕輕地說了一句「好吧」然後一切如常，就像這件事從沒發生過一樣，沒有人提起它，甚至Dean仍然不在乎自己的裸體被Sam一覽無遺。

 

Sam放開了Dean可憐的耳朵，他用舌尖描繪著剛剛留上去的牙印，然後順著耳廓的形狀鑽進耳窩裡，聽見Dean帶著顫抖的呻吟聲，「我的房間。」Dean虛弱地耳語。

 

Sam停下來看著Dean兩秒，然後抿了抿唇，拉著他的哥哥的手臂衝進走廊裡，把Dean甩進房間。

 

Dean跌跌撞撞地撲到床邊，把襯衣扯掉丟到地上便開始處理牛仔褲的鈕扣和拉鏈，但他太焦急以致拉鏈卡住了內褲。Sam一邊扔掉他的衣服一邊走向床的方向，他停在正致力解決那拉鏈問題的Dean前面，把Dean從床上拉起來站著，然後無視那條不聽話的拉鏈，把牛仔褲和內褲一起扯下來，Dean還來不及為此小小驚呼一下，已被Sam重新丟回床上。

 

Dean第一次為了在Sam面前赤裸身體而感到緊張，他踢掉掛在膝蓋上的褲子，調整了一下位置讓自己完整地坐在床上。Sam歪著頭看了一眼Dean那仍疲軟著的性器——那是當然的——決定把脫掉自己的褲子這個事兒暫時忘記，穿著褲頭半開著的牛仔褲就爬上床，手覆上Dean的腹肌上。

 

Sam的唇落在Dean的頸項，毫不留情地吸吮，舌尖在皮膚上打圈，手卻是搔癢般輕柔地刻畫著腹肌的線條。他能感覺到Dean的手攀上他的肩膊，手指用力地陷進肌肉裡，就只是抓著。然後Sam一邊在Dean的脖子和鎖骨留下痕跡，一邊挑逗性地撫摸Dean的大腿內側。

 

「Damn it，Sam，」Dean倒抽著氣說，輕輕地推著Sam卻又不是要推開他，「不要把我當成一個該死的女孩一樣對待。」

 

「我沒有。」Sam讓自己從Dean的頸間抽離，重新看著哥哥的臉。似乎為了證明自己而捏了一下Dean的性器，而Dean幾乎就要退縮了。

 

在Dean有機會反駁之前，Sam已經鑽到他的胯下，他的性器就在他的弟弟的鼻子下面。Dean茫然地看著Sam的舌頭壓在他的雙球上，用舌尖靈活地把玩他製造精子的器官，他的身體跳了一下，然後沒能把一聲感嘆般的呻吟吞回去。

 

Sam讓Dean的陰莖以至會陰都沾滿了唾液，然後他的嘴巴又回到雙球上，手遞過來包覆著那根柔軟地垂著但已經慢慢變得精神的陰莖，平穩地搓弄著。

 

上一次他離一個男人的性器這麼近已經是大概六年多以前的事了——隱瞞著他的哥哥去酒吧認識各式各樣的男性和女性，這種事對於沒有靈魂的Sam來說可是輕鬆得多，至少那個時候他就壓根沒有擔心過會被發現。

 

當他感覺到Dean的陰莖在他手中充起血來的時候，他放開口中的囊袋，把那根可不能看輕的陰莖塞進嘴巴裡，並完全地包裹著它直至根部都不再暴露在空氣中，完全不在意食道被頂著的不適感。他聽見Dean抑壓在喉嚨深處的呻吟聲，在嘔吐感襲來之前就放開了它。

 

讓Dean放鬆的時間甚至不足兩秒，Sam的嘴巴已經回到那根陰莖上，令Dean的手胡亂地攀上Sam的頭，手指插進那把順滑的棕髮之間。Sam也由著他的哥哥不客氣地按壓他的頭專心地處理手中的事兒——他把龜頭含在嘴裡，舌尖撩人地在上面打轉，手不忘握著莖身擼動，在Dean把下半身往上頂的時候盡可能讓它深入喉嚨裡。

 

Dean對Sam曾經的性生活可說是幾乎毫無概念，但天啊，他不會相信有任何一個男人能夠拒絕這樣的口交的。

 

直至Dean拍著Sam的肩膊懇求對方停下來，他的弟弟才放開他的性器，留下大量的唾液和前列腺液令它看起來泛著水光。

 

Sam爬起來在Dean的乳頭上啄了一口，然後越過Dean在床邊的抽屜裡拿出了保險套和一瓶全新的試用裝潤滑劑，那是一件Dean壓根沒想過會派上用場的贈品。事實上Dean不應該驚訝於Sam這麼清楚他房間的東西擺放的位置，因為Sam總是會幫他收抬，但他還是頓了頓。

 

「準備好你自己。」Sam把那瓶潤滑劑塞給Dean。

 

「甚麼？」Dean沒有立即接過瓶子，而是猶豫地看著Sam。

 

「這是你要求的，而且我們都不想要像上一次一樣的結局，所以，」Sam不耐煩地盯著Dean看，把瓶子遞得更近了些，「好好準備自己。」

 

Dean盯回去，有些惱怒地搶過瓶子。

 

對，上一次。那次他倆都喝醉了的時候。

 

如果Sam在手淫時叫喊著Dean的名字這件事還不夠解釋他們怎麼會發展到這個狀況的話，那一定是上一次——他們第一次把對方弄到床上的事才是真正的導火線。

 

Dean喝醉了，Sam陪著他喝，在他的哥哥一杯又一杯地催促他繼續時不小心也醉倒了。因為醉酒而臉色泛紅、眼皮半垂的Dean絕對是該死地性感的，一反往常地柔軟而拖長著的語調簡直就是一種音波版的催情劑，結論是酒精以及沐浴在酒精下的Dean帶給了Sam一個勃起。

 

Sam是一個自制能力非常強的男人，但喝醉了的Sam就是個例外，而更重要的一個例外就是Dean完全不反抗甚至還順著他一起縱欲。

 

Sam只記得他和Dean就像要吞下對方的舌頭一樣激烈地親吻著撞進了其中一個房間。他不知道他們的衣服是甚麼時候被全部脫下來然後丟個滿地的，正如他不記得他們是如何爬上那張被荒廢已久、可能舖上不少塵的床上。

 

那簡直是一場混亂，因為他們走進了一個甚麼用品都沒有的房間，而且醉得忘記了任何關於潤滑和前戲的部份。

 

就在Sam進入Dean的時候一種完全是痛苦的吼叫在哥哥的口中吐出來，嘶心裂肺的叫聲讓Sam突然之間找回他的理智，他馬上從那明顯地不夠濕潤的後穴退出來，低頭發現自己的陰莖上都是血。然後Dean爬到床邊開始嘔吐，Sam完全地被嚇醒了，他搖晃著找到自己的內褲穿上，跑到廚房倒了杯水拿回來給Dean，開始清理這一片混亂。

 

那之後Dean過了好幾天跛著腿走路的日子。他們之間沒有人嘗試去解釋發生了甚麼事，不過他們做了一個不要喝醉的協定。

 

當然Sam開始懷疑Dean可能是在故意引誘他的時候則已經是過去好一段時間後的事了。

 

眼下的Dean正把潤滑劑沾滿自己手上並摸索著後穴的入口，Sam靜靜地觀賞著，動手把牛仔褲脫掉。當Dean終於把一根手指埋入那圈肌肉並專心在內壁塗上潤滑劑的時候，Sam剛好把他的褲子安頓好，伸手撫上了自己的性器。

 

Dean終於把第二根手指塞進自己裡面，他一邊用手指操自己一邊低聲嗚咽。Sam則是非常的享受，你知道，這個畫面可是勝過許多他看過的GV了。他從Dean手上沾到一點多餘的潤滑劑，開始給自己手淫。

 

「把你的手指像剪刀一樣打開來。」Sam指示著，而Dean聽他說的做了，「對，就是這樣。」

 

Sam拆開保險套的包裝，把套子拿出來戴上。他接近了Dean，拿掉插在後穴裡的手指，然後扶著自己的性器頂在被擴張過的入口前。

 

San低頭看了自己的哥哥——他的雙眼緊閉，緊張地嚥下一口口水。

 

「伙計，放鬆點。」Sam輕輕撫摸Dean的腹肌，Dean在安撫之下仍然閉著眼睛，但他深呼吸了，身體才顯得不那麼繃緊。

 

Sam的性器慢慢埋入Dean身體裡。那是跟手指完全不一樣的體驗，尺寸差得可遠了，而且更加粗硬、更加的深入。

 

Dean把痛苦的呻吟壓在喉嚨後面，顫抖著接受了Sam，直至他弟弟的性器完全進入了，他才赫然找回自己的呼吸。

 

「Dean。」Sam沒有馬上動起來，他低聲喊了Dean的名字，用一種幾乎是哀求的沙啞聲線。

 

Dean的身體畏縮了一下，仍然拒絕張開眼。Sam沉默了好幾秒，最後扶著Dean的腰把哥哥的下半身抬起來——這個動作讓Dean的後穴收緊、忍不住吐出小小的呻吟——用自己的大腿支撐著Dean的腰，形成一個讓他半摺起來的狀態。

 

「Dean，張開眼，我需要你看著。」Sam幾乎是耳語地柔軟的說，慢慢扭動腰肢讓自己從Dean體內退出來。

 

Dean嗚咽著，猶豫地撐起眼簾，映入眼眸裡的是自己和Sam連接著的畫面。即使在緊致透薄的保險套下還能看見Sam的陰莖上跳動的青筋，Dean有些難以置信地盯著自己的下半身，哦上帝，Chuck，他的屁股真的被這麼粗大的東西撐開了。

 

「看著我怎麼操你的屁股，」Sam又退出來了一點，然後狠狠地再撞進去，沒有錯過Dean帶著吼聲的呻吟，「看看你讓我做了甚麼。」

 

也許是遲來的酒意才剛開始搞亂Sam的腦袋，也許是發展到現在他豁出去了，也許是Dean的呻吟聲莫名地鼓勵了他。他開始擺動並確保他的哥哥把這些動作都收在眼裡。

 

有那麼一會兒整個個房間裡就只剩他們肉體碰撞的聲音以及，Dean根本無法壓下去的叫聲。痛。這想法在一開始時佔滿了Dean的腦袋，倒不是說後來就不痛了，只是那異物感比痛楚更有存在感。

 

Sam咆哮著把性器送進Dean體內，他垂下眼簾避開了Dean的臉，讓自己專注在肉體上的美好以及純粹的性的快感，盡量不去思考有關他正在操著自己的哥哥這回事。

 

結果Dean還是閉上了眼睛，那太多了。看著陰莖在任何的洞裡（只要對方是人的身體）抽插都是一種視覺的官能刺激，而那太多了。從性愛獲得快感在此刻的Dean的「最不想要做的事」列表裡名列前茅。他讓下半身稍微收緊以營造他的身體想要拒絕的錯覺，他讓自己陷進枕頭的手掌看起來只是因為痛苦而顫抖著。

 

但Sam可不同意。他太了解Dean——好吧，有一部份是因為他自鳴得意的床上觀察力——他知道Dean打算披在身上那層虛假的表現，所以他更賣力地抽插，只為了打破Dean的偽裝。

 

Dean絕望似的呻吟是最令人滿意的回報。Sam覺得自己甚至因為這種扭曲的優越感而打亂了理性的部份，所他才會彎身下去吻Dean的唇。

 

他們的吻裡沒有那些浪漫的描述，Sam只是在Dean的嘴巴裡索求著地位的認同，也許有一點點的柔情，但那都是一瞬即逝的臨場反應而已。Dean很快拒絕了他。

 

「不。別。」Dean把頭扭到沒有Sam的方向，皺著眉。而Sam無法分辨這是不情願的拒絕還是單純的欲拒還迎，但毋可置疑的，是這動作稍微激怒了Sam。

 

所以當Sam低吼著、完全是粗暴地在他的屁股裡抽送時，他甚至無法隱藏他的呻吟聲裡的哭腔。他慶幸自己被弟弟置於痛楚之中的同時還唾棄自己從中找到了快感。

 

然後Sam用力地把自己的性器完全深入Dean的腸子裡，上下磨蹭著內壁。Dean像是即將失去呼吸的能力一般猛然吸取著所有的空氣，然後用呻吟的方式把多餘的都釋放出來。

 

Sam壓低身體，頭擱在Dean的耳朵下面，不留情地咬住了嘴巴前的肩膊。Dean尖叫起來，但並沒有退縮，哦那可能是他需要的一切了，他抱著Sam的背，不帶情感的，只是為了分散痛感而用力抱著。

 

Sam快速地抽送，從自己的喉嚨和Dean的肩膊之間發出低沉的咆哮聲，Dean知道他快要射了。這個認知才在腦裡維持不到一會，他已經從敏感的括約肌那兒感覺到插在裡面的陰莖的抽搐，以及注意到Sam的停頓。

 

「Dean。Fuck。Holy fuck。」Sam在他的耳邊咒罵了一串模糊的字句——這是Dean平常甚少聽見而驚人地性感的事，聽著Sam沙啞的聲音說著沒有意義的髒話差點就要讓Dean懷疑自己的性取向了。

 

Dean並沒有射精，甚至他的小兄弟還在痛苦之下投降了，但現在的他就有一種接近高潮的錯覺。

 

Sam在他身上喘息著，全身的肌肉變得放鬆，Dean這才注意到他的身上已經覆上了一層汗水，黏乎乎地緊貼著他的皮膚。倒不是說Dean對這有多反感——他的意思是，他都讓他的親生弟弟上了，這點小事還能困擾他嗎。

 

他在平伏呼吸的同時把玩著Sam的頭髮，仍然會因為他的弟弟像個女孩兒一樣細心保養頭髮而不禁失笑。

 

Sam在冷靜過後靜靜地離開了Dean的身體，他把保險套拿下來並走到最接近他們的垃圾箱前丟掉。

 

Dean因為突然離去的體溫而冒起了失落的念頭，但他把這種不適當的感覺壓下去了，他漠視屁股裡傳來的痛楚，蠕動著身體側躺過去。當Sam回到床上並從後把他抱著時他甚至嚇得跳動了一下。

 

「不論你在掙扎著甚麼，我會幫助你的。」Sam的聲音輕得讓Dean幾乎以為那是他的幻覺，「即使你想要的是這麼扭曲的方法，你知道我最後還是無法把你拒之門外的。你很清楚我永遠是你的兄弟而且把你放到第一位。」

 

Dean想把Sam推開然後嘲諷他的感性多娘娘腔，但最終他只是疲困地在Sam懷中入睡了。


	2. 简体版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你知道我真正需要是甚麽吗？」Dean在Sam後退前抓住了他的手臂，「如果你正尝试帮我的话我可以告诉你，这里的酒库货存还多着呢，挑一瓶然後准备好把你的道德和常识甚麽的垃圾都丢到地狱去吧。」
> 
> 繁體用家按上一個chapter看哦

舌头上热辣的刺痛感，喉咙里像点燃了一把火似地灸热，脑袋澎胀而昏沉，意识飘浮到云层里。Dean深爱着这些感觉，他沉迷酒後异常美好的世界。即使酒醉後会面临世界末日他也不再关心了，就交给清醒的自己吧。

 

Sam就在这里，在他的身旁，Dean突然就觉得自己是最幸福的人了。所以他甚至没有思考过这是否恰当，就把自己挂在Sam身上。

 

突如其来的体温让Sam吓了一跳，差点要把Dean推开。他从他的电脑回过神来，突然意识到自己太专注了，「Dean，」他看着桌上的空瓶子，脸上失去了表情，「我以为我们已经达成了有关『不要喝醉』的协定。」

 

「我没有醉。」Dean摇晃着爬起来，做了个鬼脸，「你怎麽会觉得一瓶伏特加就能放倒你的哥哥？」

 

「你得承认你酒量不如以前好了，因为现在你就是醉了。」Sam不自在地往後缩了缩，把笔记本电脑合上，打算先处理他的哥哥的问题。

 

他们住进地堡以後Dean不再像以前一样每天往口里灌酒，但自从把Jack落在那个天启世界之後Dean又开始喝酒了，而且一天比一天喝得凶。有时候Sam也会陪着他，毕竟Sam也是懂的，虽然Dean老是取笑他的弟弟是个爱吃草的健康宝宝，但到了现在这个境况他又怎麽拒绝借酒消愁这个主意呢？可是直到上一次他们真的完全喝醉了，Sam才决定不能再买醉，而且限制了Dean的喝酒量。

 

Dean同意了不醉的协定，但有时候还是会喝多了（Sam无法确定这是故意的还是他的哥哥只是本能地追酒）。所以Sam跟他一起喝，哥哥喝多少弟弟就喝多少，这样Sam能决定甚麽时候阻止Dean继续喝。这次真的是失策了，Dean就在他的身旁，Sam专注在他的电脑上，有时候会回应Dean的搭讪，但大多还是专注在电脑屏幕上。以致於他还未喝完第二杯，Dean就已经把酒瓶清空了。

 

Sam也进入微醺的状态了，但天啊，他喝的量甚至还没有那瓶伏特加的五分之一，Dean却把剩下的都喝个精光。

 

「好吧。你知道吗，你需要去睡一觉了。」Sam站起来，让身体习惯那飘然的感觉之後拉着Dean的手臂。

 

「我不需要那个。」Dean抗议道，他从Sam手中抽回自己的手臂，但显然醉醺醺的他无法在这个动作中找到平衡，所以他只是向後倒下去了。

Sam及时抱住了Dean防止他的哥哥自杀式堕地，但他很快又拉开了彼此的距离，只是确保Dean好好的坐着，「我说你需要。」

 

「你知道我真正需要是甚麽吗？」Dean在Sam後退前抓住了他的手臂，「如果你正尝试帮我的话我可以告诉你，这里的酒库货存还多着呢，挑一瓶然後准备好把你的道德和常识甚麽的垃圾都丢到地狱去吧。」

Sam像被刺痛了一样畏缩了，「你知道，其实我并不像你那麽需要酒精来鼓励自己这样做。」他没有表情地看着Dean，突然冒起了一点恼火。

 

 

「噢，对，因为小Sammy本来就对男人有兴趣而且他老哥的身体还这麽火辣。」Dean提高了音调，抓着弟弟的手放开来，「但你太胆小了以致於，那是甚麽来着，一边喊着哥哥的名字一边手淫但是却不敢碰他？」

 

「DEAN！我们已经讨论过这个而且决定不再提起了，我说过那只是因为我是个该死的双性恋以及我已经有非常长的时间没有跟甚麽人做爱而且，」Sam怒吼着，一口气把曾经向Dean解释过的话快速地重申，「你24小时都在我旁边而你还从不在意裸体在我面前闲晃，那只是一点扭曲的性冲动而已，只是性！」

 

「而如果你现在把我弄到床上去操我的屁股那也只是性而已。」Dean苦笑着反驳。

 

「对於你来说不是！」Sam握紧了拳，他跟Dean距离这麽近，却怎麽也碰不到对方，「我知道你在想甚麽，即使把我们是兄弟这个事实暂时放下，这也不是一场合适的性，你不知道你在干甚麽，这就是为甚麽你要把自己灌醉才向我索求性，你不会想要——」

 

「我不想要，但我需要！」Dean朝Sam吼回去，他猛然推开Sam，从椅子上跳起来，摇摇晃晃地要往地堡的出口走去，「你知道吗，你是最好的人选但鉴於你不愿意，我猜我只要去随便一家gay吧都能钓到好几个乐意帮我的人。」

 

这下可是成功挑战Sam的理智了，他发出一声绝望的咆哮，揪住他的哥哥的衣领粗暴地把对方按在墙上，「你哪里都不去。」他低头咬了Dean的耳朵一口，用一种令Dean这在地狱待过的男人都会生痛的力道。

 

是的，Sam Winchester是一个双性恋，在他十几岁仍是个懵懂少年时就发现了自己对男性也有兴趣的事实。在Jessica死後，他慢慢回复过来以後他对男性的兴趣也随之回到他的身体里。但他对Dean隐藏得不错，而Dean大概一直坚信他是个完全的直男所以十多年来并未怀疑过，直至那一次。

 

Dean的身体一直都是Sam最钟情的男性身体，不像自己一样健硕有突出的肌肉，但是肌理分明，并没有刻意锻炼，但是身体结实，有着健康的小麦色皮肤。还有那个被藏在牛仔裤里并不高调丶但一旦褪下衣物就能看见那意外地性感的翘臀。事实上Sam曾好几次因为自己对哥哥的身体有着如此龌龊的想法而感到自责，但Dean压根就没有考虑到他的感受，有时候他忘记带衣服去浴室了，洗完澡连毛巾也不披上就光溜溜地去厨房拿啤酒，光溜溜地走回自己的房间。

 

有一次，长期缺乏对象好好发泄性欲的Sam按捺不住了，他坐在床上甚至没有检查房间的门锁好了没，踢掉了牛仔裤和内裤，只用一点口水润滑就套弄起他那完全变硬了的小兄弟。Dean那还带着湿气的身躯在他的脑里不停出现，更性感的是有时候Dean的阴茎是半硬的，他抽搐着射出来时不自觉地喊了Dean的名字。当他回过神来，却发现已经穿戴整齐的Dean站在他的房间门前目瞪口呆地看着他。

 

被撞破手淫不是一件新鲜的事，他俩之间一向没有多少私隐可言，他也试过不小心打扰了Dean手淫的时刻，他们通常就互相揶揄一下，有时候Sam不小心看到会停下来观赏一会再假装没有看到过。但听见你的兄弟在手淫时呻吟着你的名字则是完全不一样的事了。

 

那之後他只好向Dean坦白了自己的性取向，解释了那只是莫名其妙的性冲动，并向Dean保证自己对哥哥的身体绝对没有不轨的企图。他以为Dean会做出一个恶心的鬼脸然後开始疏远他，但事实上Dean只是轻轻地说了一句「好吧」然後一切如常，就像这件事从没发生过一样，没有人提起它，甚至Dean仍然不在乎自己的裸体被Sam一览无遗。

 

Sam放开了Dean可怜的耳朵，他用舌尖描绘着刚刚留上去的牙印，然後顺着耳廓的形状钻进耳窝里，听见Dean带着颤抖的呻吟声，「我的房间。」Dean虚弱地耳语。

 

Sam停下来看着Dean两秒，然後抿了抿唇，拉着他的哥哥的手臂冲进走廊里，把Dean甩进房间。

 

Dean跌跌撞撞地扑到床边，把衬衣扯掉丢到地上便开始处理牛仔裤的钮扣和拉链，但他太焦急以致拉链卡住了内裤。Sam一边扔掉他的衣服一边走向床的方向，他停在正致力解决那拉链问题的Dean前面，把Dean从床上拉起来站着，然後无视那条不听话的拉链，把牛仔裤和内裤一起扯下来，Dean还来不及为此小小惊呼一下，已被Sam重新丢回床上。

 

Dean第一次为了在Sam面前赤裸身体而感到紧张，他踢掉挂在膝盖上的裤子，调整了一下位置让自己完整地坐在床上。Sam歪着头看了一眼Dean那仍疲软着的性器——那是当然的——决定把脱掉自己的裤子这个事儿暂时忘记，穿着裤头半开着的牛仔裤就爬上床，手覆上Dean的腹肌上。

 

Sam的唇落在Dean的颈项，毫不留情地吸吮，舌尖在皮肤上打圈，手却是搔痒般轻柔地刻画着腹肌的线条。他能感觉到Dean的手攀上他的肩膊，手指用力地陷进肌肉里，就只是抓着。然後Sam一边在Dean的脖子和锁骨留下痕迹，一边挑逗性地抚摸Dean的大腿内侧。

 

「Damn it，Sam，」Dean倒抽着气说，轻轻地推着Sam却又不是要推开他，「不要把我当成一个该死的女孩一样对待。」

 

「我没有。」Sam让自己从Dean的颈间抽离，重新看着哥哥的脸。似乎为了证明自己而捏了一下Dean的性器，而Dean几乎就要退缩了。

 

在Dean有机会反驳之前，Sam已经钻到他的胯下，他的性器就在他的弟弟的鼻子下面。Dean茫然地看着Sam的舌头压在他的双球上，用舌尖灵活地把玩他制造精子的器官，他的身体跳了一下，然後没能把一声感叹般的呻吟吞回去。

 

Sam让Dean的阴茎以至会阴都沾满了唾液，然後他的嘴巴又回到双球上，手递过来包覆着那根柔软地垂着但已经慢慢变得精神的阴茎，平稳地搓弄着。

 

上一次他离一个男人的性器这麽近已经是大概六年多以前的事了——隐瞒着他的哥哥去酒吧认识各式各样的男性和女性，这种事对於没有灵魂的Sam来说可是轻松得多，至少那个时候他就压根没有担心过会被发现。

 

当他感觉到Dean的阴茎在他手中充起血来的时候，他放开口中的囊袋，把那根可不能看轻的阴茎塞进嘴巴里，并完全地包裹着它直至根部都不再暴露在空气中，完全不在意食道被顶着的不适感。他听见Dean抑压在喉咙深处的呻吟声，在呕吐感袭来之前就放开了它。

 

让Dean放松的时间甚至不足两秒，Sam的嘴巴已经回到那根阴茎上，令Dean的手胡乱地攀上Sam的头，手指插进那把顺滑的棕发之间。Sam也由着他的哥哥不客气地按压他的头专心地处理手中的事儿——他把龟头含在嘴里，舌尖撩人地在上面打转，手不忘握着茎身撸动，在Dean把下半身往上顶的时候尽可能让它深入喉咙里。

 

Dean对Sam曾经的性生活可说是几乎毫无概念，但天啊，他不会相信有任何一个男人能够拒绝这样的口交的。

 

直至Dean拍着Sam的肩膊恳求对方停下来，他的弟弟才放开他的性器，留下大量的唾液和前列腺液令它看起来泛着水光。

 

Sam爬起来在Dean的乳头上啄了一口，然後越过Dean在床边的抽屉里拿出了保险套和一瓶全新的试用装润滑剂，那是一件Dean压根没想过会派上用场的赠品。事实上Dean不应该惊讶於Sam这麽清楚他房间的东西摆放的位置，因为Sam总是会帮他收抬，但他还是顿了顿。

 

「准备好你自己。」Sam把那瓶润滑剂塞给Dean。

 

「甚麽？」Dean没有立即接过瓶子，而是犹豫地看着Sam。

 

「这是你要求的，而且我们都不想要像上一次一样的结局，所以，」Sam不耐烦地盯着Dean看，把瓶子递得更近了些，「好好准备自己。」

 

Dean盯回去，有些恼怒地抢过瓶子。

 

对，上一次。那次他俩都喝醉了的时候。

 

如果Sam在手淫时叫喊着Dean的名字这件事还不够解释他们怎麽会发展到这个状况的话，那一定是上一次——他们第一次把对方弄到床上的事才是真正的导火线。

 

Dean喝醉了，Sam陪着他喝，在他的哥哥一杯又一杯地催促他继续时不小心也醉倒了。因为醉酒而脸色泛红丶眼皮半垂的Dean绝对是该死地性感的，一反往常地柔软而拖长着的语调简直就是一种音波版的催情剂，结论是酒精以及沐浴在酒精下的Dean带给了Sam一个勃起。

 

Sam是一个自制能力非常强的男人，但喝醉了的Sam就是个例外，而更重要的一个例外就是Dean完全不反抗甚至还顺着他一起纵欲。

 

Sam只记得他和Dean就像要吞下对方的舌头一样激烈地亲吻着撞进了其中一个房间。他不知道他们的衣服是甚麽时候被全部脱下来然後丢个满地的，正如他不记得他们是如何爬上那张被荒废已久丶可能铺上不少尘的床上。

 

那简直是一场混乱，因为他们走进了一个甚麽用品都没有的房间，而且醉得忘记了任何关於润滑和前戏的部份。

 

就在Sam进入Dean的时候一种完全是痛苦的吼叫在哥哥的口中吐出来，嘶心裂肺的叫声让Sam突然之间找回他的理智，他马上从那明显地不够湿润的後穴退出来，低头发现自己的阴茎上都是血。然後Dean爬到床边开始呕吐，Sam完全地被吓醒了，他摇晃着找到自己的内裤穿上，跑到厨房倒了杯水拿回来给Dean，开始清理这一片混乱。

 

那之後Dean过了好几天跛着腿走路的日子。他们之间没有人尝试去解释发生了甚麽事，不过他们做了一个不要喝醉的协定。

 

当然Sam开始怀疑Dean可能是在故意引诱他的时候则已经是过去好一段时间後的事了。

 

眼下的Dean正把润滑剂沾满自己手上并摸索着後穴的入口，Sam静静地观赏着，动手把牛仔裤脱掉。当Dean终於把一根手指埋入那圈肌肉并专心在内壁涂上润滑剂的时候，Sam刚好把他的裤子安顿好，伸手抚上了自己的性器。

 

Dean终於把第二根手指塞进自己里面，他一边用手指操自己一边低声呜咽。Sam则是非常的享受，你知道，这个画面可是胜过许多他看过的GV了。他从Dean手上沾到一点多馀的润滑剂，开始给自己手淫。

 

「把你的手指像剪刀一样打开来。」Sam指示着，而Dean听他说的做了，「对，就是这样。」

 

Sam拆开保险套的包装，把套子拿出来戴上。他接近了Dean，拿掉插在後穴里的手指，然後扶着自己的性器顶在被扩张过的入口前。

 

San低头看了自己的哥哥——他的双眼紧闭，紧张地咽下一口口水。

 

「伙计，放松点。」Sam轻轻抚摸Dean的腹肌，Dean在安抚之下仍然闭着眼睛，但他深呼吸了，身体才显得不那麽绷紧。

 

Sam的性器慢慢埋入Dean身体里。那是跟手指完全不一样的体验，尺寸差得可远了，而且更加粗硬丶更加的深入。

 

Dean把痛苦的呻吟压在喉咙後面，颤抖着接受了Sam，直至他弟弟的性器完全进入了，他才赫然找回自己的呼吸。

 

「Dean。」Sam没有马上动起来，他低声喊了Dean的名字，用一种几乎是哀求的沙哑声线。

 

Dean的身体畏缩了一下，仍然拒绝张开眼。Sam沉默了好几秒，最後扶着Dean的腰把哥哥的下半身抬起来——这个动作让Dean的後穴收紧丶忍不住吐出小小的呻吟——用自己的大腿支撑着Dean的腰，形成一个让他半摺起来的状态。

 

「Dean，张开眼，我需要你看着。」Sam几乎是耳语地柔软的说，慢慢扭动腰肢让自己从Dean体内退出来。

 

Dean呜咽着，犹豫地撑起眼帘，映入眼眸里的是自己和Sam连接着的画面。即使在紧致透薄的保险套下还能看见Sam的阴茎上跳动的青筋，Dean有些难以置信地盯着自己的下半身，哦上帝，Chuck，他的屁股真的被这麽粗大的东西撑开了。

 

「看着我怎麽操你的屁股，」Sam又退出来了一点，然後狠狠地再撞进去，没有错过Dean带着吼声的呻吟，「看看你让我做了甚麽。」

 

也许是迟来的酒意才刚开始搞乱Sam的脑袋，也许是发展到现在他豁出去了，也许是Dean的呻吟声莫名地鼓励了他。他开始摆动并确保他的哥哥把这些动作都收在眼里。

 

有那麽一会儿整个个房间里就只剩他们肉体碰撞的声音以及，Dean根本无法压下去的叫声。痛。这想法在一开始时占满了Dean的脑袋，倒不是说後来就不痛了，只是那异物感比痛楚更有存在感。

 

Sam咆哮着把性器送进Dean体内，他垂下眼帘避开了Dean的脸，让自己专注在肉体上的美好以及纯粹的性的快感，尽量不去思考有关他正在操着自己的哥哥这回事。

 

结果Dean还是闭上了眼睛，那太多了。看着阴茎在任何的洞里（只要对方是人的身体）抽插都是一种视觉的官能刺激，而那太多了。从性爱获得快感在此刻的Dean的「最不想要做的事」列表里名列前茅。他让下半身稍微收紧以营造他的身体想要拒绝的错觉，他让自己陷进枕头的手掌看起来只是因为痛苦而颤抖着。

 

但Sam可不同意。他太了解Dean——好吧，有一部份是因为他自鸣得意的床上观察力——他知道Dean打算披在身上那层虚假的表现，所以他更卖力地抽插，只为了打破Dean的伪装。

 

Dean绝望似的呻吟是最令人满意的回报。Sam觉得自己甚至因为这种扭曲的优越感而打乱了理性的部份，所他才会弯身下去吻Dean的唇。

 

他们的吻里没有那些浪漫的描述，Sam只是在Dean的嘴巴里索求着地位的认同，也许有一点点的柔情，但那都是一瞬即逝的临场反应而已。Dean很快拒绝了他。

 

「不。别。」Dean把头扭到没有Sam的方向，皱着眉。而Sam无法分辨这是不情愿的拒绝还是单纯的欲拒还迎，但毋可置疑的，是这动作稍微激怒了Sam。

 

所以当Sam低吼着丶完全是粗暴地在他的屁股里抽送时，他甚至无法隐藏他的呻吟声里的哭腔。他庆幸自己被弟弟置於痛楚之中的同时还唾弃自己从中找到了快感。

 

然後Sam用力地把自己的性器完全深入Dean的肠子里，上下磨蹭着内壁。Dean像是即将失去呼吸的能力一般猛然吸取着所有的空气，然後用呻吟的方式把多馀的都释放出来。

 

Sam压低身体，头搁在Dean的耳朵下面，不留情地咬住了嘴巴前的肩膊。Dean尖叫起来，但并没有退缩，哦那可能是他需要的一切了，他抱着Sam的背，不带情感的，只是为了分散痛感而用力抱着。

 

Sam快速地抽送，从自己的喉咙和Dean的肩膊之间发出低沉的咆哮声，Dean知道他快要射了。这个认知才在脑里维持不到一会，他已经从敏感的括约肌那儿感觉到插在里面的阴茎的抽搐，以及注意到Sam的停顿。

 

「Dean。Fuck。Holy fuck。」Sam在他的耳边咒骂了一串模糊的字句——这是Dean平常甚少听见而惊人地性感的事，听着Sam沙哑的声音说着没有意义的脏话差点就要让Dean怀疑自己的性取向了。

 

Dean并没有射精，甚至他的小兄弟还在痛苦之下投降了，但现在的他就有一种接近高潮的错觉。

 

Sam在他身上喘息着，全身的肌肉变得放松，Dean这才注意到他的身上已经覆上了一层汗水，黏乎乎地紧贴着他的皮肤。倒不是说Dean对这有多反感——他的意思是，他都让他的亲生弟弟上了，这点小事还能困扰他吗。

 

他在平伏呼吸的同时把玩着Sam的头发，仍然会因为他的弟弟像个女孩儿一样细心保养头发而不禁失笑。

 

Sam在冷静过後静静地离开了Dean的身体，他把保险套拿下来并走到最接近他们的垃圾箱前丢掉。

 

Dean因为突然离去的体温而冒起了失落的念头，但他把这种不适当的感觉压下去了，他漠视屁股里传来的痛楚，蠕动着身体侧躺过去。当Sam回到床上并从後把他抱着时他甚至吓得跳动了一下。

 

「不论你在挣扎着甚麽，我会帮助你的。」Sam的声音轻得让Dean几乎以为那是他的幻觉，「即使你想要的是这麽扭曲的方法，你知道我最後还是无法把你拒之门外的。你很清楚我永远是你的兄弟而且把你放到第一位。」

 

Dean想把Sam推开然後嘲讽他的感性多娘娘腔，但最终他只是疲困地在Sam怀中入睡了。

 

 


End file.
